


Kerguellen

by lferion



Category: Blake's 7, Lymond Chronicles - Dorothy Dunnett
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Juvenilia, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1986-06-01
Updated: 1986-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This might have been published in one of the Blake's 7 "Gambit" zines. The name Kerguellen apparently means 'desolation' in Welsh. Avon's first name is Kerr, and some sources have that it is short for Kerguellen.</p><p>Reflexion is not a typo. I was trying to make the word hold both the idea of reflex and reflection.</p><p>It also works at least as well as a Lymond piece.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kerguellen

**Author's Note:**

> This might have been published in one of the Blake's 7 "Gambit" zines. The name Kerguellen apparently means 'desolation' in Welsh. Avon's first name is Kerr, and some sources have that it is short for Kerguellen.
> 
> Reflexion is not a typo. I was trying to make the word hold both the idea of reflex and reflection.
> 
> It also works at least as well as a Lymond piece.
    
    
    Desolation --  
      Dissolution beckons from the cold, uncaring dark  
      Whispers empty peace - cessation of sensation  
        And of pain  
    Let there be an end to it: Give me leave to go -  
        No.
    
    Perish the desire -- will to live!  
    Summon up unfeeling, a special place in hell  
    Promise-caught, continuance compelled  
      Let there be an end to it: Give me leave to go -  
        No.
    
    Null existence --  
      Bleak and bitter consequence of reason-wrought despair  
      Inner iron rules a cruel compromise  
        Killing kind  
    Let there be an end to it: Give me leave to go -  
        No.
    
    No consolation, no surcease  
    Virtual reflexion, recognize the Fool  
    Betrayed by fate: Nothing left to lose.  
      Let there be an end to it: give me leave to go!  
        No.  
    


End file.
